


wanting and hating so frantically

by Thistley



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Face Slapping, Handcuffs, Inspired by Kihyun's cuffs in Love Killa, M/M, Minor Subspace Elements, No actual sex occured but he was There, Orgasm, Public Masturbation, Restraints, Semi-public masturbation, Slapping, Sub Yoo Kihyun, Voyeurism, orgasm without sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistley/pseuds/Thistley
Summary: Kihyun turned to murmur in his ear. “I get turned on by handcuffs so please get me out of these before I pop an extremely inconvenient boner in the middle of a music video shoot.”Whatever Minhyuk had expected, it definitely wasn’t that. He glanced down quickly and Kihyun knew he’d clocked that he was half hard.-Or: Kihyun has a handcuff kink that is accidentally revealed during the shoot for Love Killa when the key goes missing. Minhyuk helps.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk & Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	wanting and hating so frantically

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Killa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/736233) by Monsta X. 



> This is probably the closest to smut I've ever written. Let me know what you think. Idk why 'handcuff kink' was my first thought when I watched the MV but it probably says a lot about me as a person.
> 
> In theory I could write a continuation set in the hotel room. Depends on demand.
> 
> As always, leave the boys alone, I'm just using them as characters here and don't mean any harm.

Kihyun has done some spectacularly stupid stuff before, that much is true, but never as stupid as volunteering to be handcuffed on-set.

Kihyun leaned backwards to rest his head against the metal bars of the on-set prison cage while they were on break. The assistant with the handcuff key had disappeared mid-shoot and not returned, leaving Kihyun awkwardly tied up. The cool metal of the cuffs was striking against his too hot skin, cold and slightly bruising whenever he moved his arms too far apart. He swallowed a lump in his throat and tried not to think about how the last time he’d been restrained with handcuffs he’d been fucked into a mattress.

He tried so hard not to think about it that he didn’t even realise Minhyuk was approaching until he stopped in front of him.

“You’re awfully pink,” Minhyuk said, crouching down to Kihyun’s level. He pressed a hand to Kihyun’s burning cheeks where the majority of the blush was covered by makeup. “And warm.”

Kihyun cleared his throat and presented his hands to Minhyuk. “Can you get me out of these?”

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow. “You’re still wearing them?”

Kihyun sighed. “The assistant wandered off with the key.”

Minhyuk laughed. ”Alright, c’mon then.” He grabbed the metal chain connecting the two cuffs and hauled Kihyun up by it.

The sudden movement took Kihyun’s breath away and sent a sharp feeling down to his stomach. With his hands stuck in front of him he tumbled into Minhyuk and ended up pressed into his chest. Kihyun closed his eyes and tried not to think about how nice it felt to be manhandled like that. He opened his eyes and met Minhyuk’s gaze, shaking his head minutely.

Minhyuk’s expression changed from cheeky to concerned in an instant. “Are you okay?”

Kihyun’s eyes darted around to see if they were alone. “You cannot repeat what I’m about to tell you,” he said. “Especially not here.”

Minhyuk nodded, unusually obedient.

Kihyun turned to murmur in his ear. “I get turned on by handcuffs so please get me out of these before I pop an extremely inconvenient boner in the middle of a music video shoot.”

Whatever Minhyuk had expected, it definitely wasn’t that. He glanced down quickly and Kihyun knew he’d clocked that he was half hard.

“Shit, alright,” Minhyuk said. “Why did you even agree to be handcuffed then? Wasn’t it your idea?” he asked as he scanned the room for the key-holding assistant. 

“Yeah,” sighed Kihyun. “It’s fine when I’m singing because I’m distracted and it goes well with the concept. I just wasn’t expecting the key to disappear.”

“Good thing you don't also have a thing for being filmed, then,” Minhyuk said lightly. “She’s not here.”

Kihyun pretended not to hear him. “Can you ask the director?”

Mimhyuk nodded and stood up. He pointed to Kihyun. “Stay here.”

Kihyun watched as Minhyuk made his way to the director and started talking. Having acknowledged the effect of the handcuffs had just amplified everything and each small movement Kihyun made caused the jingle of metal. His breathing picked up and he tried to act normal knowing someone could look over at any minute. He immediately rested his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder when his groupmate sat back down.

“They don’t have a spare,” he said apologetically. “They’re looking for the assistant now.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Kihyun exclaimed, eyes falling shut.

“Hey, are you alright?” Minhyuk asked.

Kihyun nodded and hummed, a low noise from his throat. “Yeah,” he said, blinking his eyes open to a half-lidded gaze. “They’re just, uh, really doing it for me right now.”

Minhyuk’s gaze dropped to the metal. “They have that much of an effect on you?”

Kihyun nodded. “The handcuffs, the people, the fact that anyone could look over and figure out what’s going on. The last time I wore handcuffs I was fucked so hard I couldn’t walk the next day.”

“Kinky,” Minhyuk quipped. “Alright, let’s get you out of here.”

Kihyun followed Minhyuk to the bathrooms and tried to pretend that being guided by an arm was absolutely fine. Kihyun snak to the floor as soon as possible and rested his head back against the wall. 

“Here,” Minkhyun said quietly, cracking open a water bottle. He helped Kihyun to drink some. “Can I look at the lock?”

Kihyun shrugged and pulled his hands up.

“Hmm…” Minhyuk pulled a hair pin from his hair and started fiddling with the lock. 

“What are you…” Kihyun began but was cut open by a click and the cuffs opening. Minhyuk pulled them from his wrists and rubbed over the red marks left behind. “Oh, fuck, thank you.”

Minhyuk smiled. “It’s alright.” He placed the cuffs on the floor.

Kihyun appreciated that Minhyuk was still ignoring how he was fully hard.

“So,” Minhyuk started. He had a grin on his face that spelt trouble for Kihyun. “You wanna get dommed by a lady?”

Kihyun winced a little and looked away.

“A man?” Minhyuk asked, voice raised a little in surprise.

Kihyun met his gaze. Minhyuk smiled. “It’s alright,” he said softly. “I get it.”

Kihyun’s eyebrows shot up. “You do?”

Minhyuk nodded. “I mean, not the domming bit. But I’d dom a man.”

Kihyun giggled and shoulder checked him lightly. 

They sat in a companionable silence for a few moments.

“Uh, Kihyun,” Minhyuk said suddenly. “You should sort of,” he cleared his throat, “deal with that.” He gestured vaguely to Kihyun’s crotch.

Kihyun felt his face flame. 

“Quickly,” Minhyuk added. “We need to get back.”

Kihyun nodded. “Fuck, alright.” He started running through his options. He side-eyed Minhyuk for a moment. “If I ask you to do something, will you not question it?”

Minhyuk hesitated and then nodded.

Kihyun stood and braced against the wall. “Slap me. Hard.”

Minhyuk opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “Wh-”

“Please,” Kihyun cut in.

He shut his eyes and made sure that he wasn’t braced for the ensuing slap. He’d asked for hard and it sure was hard, an audible noise ringing out in the bathroom. Kihyun’s mouth dropped open and he pressed the palm of his hand to the bulge through his jeans as the sting of the slap resonated through his face. He came in his pants like a high schooler, suppressing the lewd moan that wanted to escape by biting his lip until it almost bled. The pleasure crashed through him and he let out a stuttering breath, heaving chest calming slowly until he was just leaning against the wall with his eyes shut. He’d almost forgotten Minhyuk was present until there was a hesitant touch to his arm.

“You good?” Minhyuk asked.

Kihyun opened his eyes and nodded. He heaved himself off the wall and stumbled forward. “I’m good. Let’s go.”

They walked back to the set. “Did you finish from that?” Minhyuk asked lowly, voice more curious than disgusted.

Kihyun nodded sheepishly. “I’m sorry, it was the only way to sort it quickly.”

“No! No, it’s fine,” Minhyuk rushed to say. “How does that work, exactly?”

Kihyun pursed his lips and paused at the corner that would lead them to the set. “Have I not spilled enough embarrassing secrets yet today?”

Minhyuk pouted.

“Fine! Fine.” Kihyun sighed. “I like it rough. A previous partner and I figured out that I can finish from just slapping if I’m worked up enough. It’s been a while, so one slap was really all I needed.” He was sure his face was on fire. 

Minhyuk looked strangely intrigued. “Huh,” he said. He glanced down. “I have spare boxers in my bag for after the shoot, if you want them,” he offered.

Kihyun smiled slightly. “Thanks, Minhyuk. I’m glad it was you I humiliated myself in front of.”

-

Kihyun had been hoping the ordeal would be over by they finally got home so that he could have a shower and jerk off to the experience in peace. Instead, he was accosted by Minhyuk.

“So,” he started once they were finally alone in Kihyun’s room. “I don’t have to worry about anyone stumbling on handcuffs in your stuff, do I?”

Kihyun snorted. “I don’t own any. Kind of hard to do alone.”

“What you don’t do casual sex?” Minhyuk asked, way too casually. 

Kihyun felt like he’d been dropped in an alternate universe. “I mean, in theory, yes. But it’s sort of hard, being gay.” He eyed Minhyuk. “You’d know.”

Minhyuk gave him a soft smile. “I guess. That sucks for you, though.”

Kihyun allowed himself to think about it and sighed heavily. “God, it really does,” he agreed. “What about you?” 

“Yeah,” Minhyuk said. “I mean, it’s not the same situation as you but jerking off alone does not come close to throwing a guy around and fucking him.”

Kihyun bit his lip as he glanced at Minhyuk, a proposition on the edge of his tongue.

Luckily, Minhyuk beat him to it. “You know,” he began. “If you ever wanted to...we could switch up the hotel roommates. If you know what I mean.”

Kihyun’s face split into a smile. “I’d like that,” he said softly. “Guess it’s time for me to go shopping.”


End file.
